rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author-Hiatus Edition: Blake Belladonna
Hello and welcome to author analysis, volume 2 edition. Here was my volume 1 analysis of Blake She’s the brooder of the group, has difficulties opening up to others and tends to take a mountain-load of pressure on her shoulders. Oh yeah... And she doesn’t like dogs. Today’s analysis is all about Blake Belladonna. Blake’s past with the White Fang came to the forefront once again in volume 2. Her obsession with Roman and her previous group led to some pretty important exposition from Yang. Let’s see how our favorite black cat fared in volume 2. Personality Blake still tends to keep things bottled up. She still has a lot to learn about teamwork and trust. It’s obvious she’s not used to working in an environment where she can rely on others. Fortunately, she has teammates who seem to understand and interferes only when she needs it (Whether she knows it or not) Her obsession with the White fang and their relation with Roman in volume 2 is indicative that she is intelligent and sees where such an association would ultimately lead the Faunus, in an all out war with the human. This intelligence and foresight shows someone who had been educated in fine art. Books are her constant companion and the library is the place she goes for answers. Problem is that her young age makes her impatient. That’s the other side of her obsession. She couldn’t wait to stop Roman and had to find him now! A more experienced warrior would know an opportunity would arise if they kept their eyes open. Fighting Ability Blake is the most rounded character for a one on one fight. Her shadows makes it very difficult to figure out her moves in advance and when you add dust to the mix, she becomes almost impossible to stop when she is against one opponent. She is not as good versus several opponents but she is still capable because her semblance helps even the odds while Gambol Shroud in katana form is a very good weapon against several enemies. Her ranged fighting ability on the other hand is somewhat weak. Gambol Shroud in pistol form isn’t very powerful and might have trouble against bigger Grimms. Her ribbon attack at medium range is somewhat effective but leaves her vulnerable if someone with speed can deflect them. Volume 2 notable appearances Episode 2- Welcome to Beacon We see where Blake’s obsession stems from during an interview with Ozpin. She forces the others to start investigating sooner rather than later. Episode 6- Burning the candle Blake’s obsession comes full circle in a discussion with Yang. Episode 8- Field Trip Blake, a Faunus with cat characteristics, does not like dogs. Who woulda guess? Episode 9- Search and Destroy We learn her reason to become a Huntress is to help stop the inequalities in the world... she just does not know how to go about it yet. Episode 11- No Brakes She gets her one on one fight with Roman and kicks his ass! We also learn that her semblance can change when dust is added to the equation. Volume 2 plot Blake’s plot in volume 2 is a continuation of her volume 1 plot. Her fight for the equality of the Faunus continues. Her specific obsession with Roman is concluded by the end of the volume and should be replaced by... Well, I’ll explain that in speculation but those who’ve seen episode 12 will know who I’m talking about. They also started a much needed lighthearted plot in volume 2. She and Zwei should continue making us laugh in volume 3. I would love a small scene where you see Blake negotiating with Zwei his sleeping rights in the team’s bedroom. Category:Blog posts